Together Again
by Ginger S
Summary: Although sometimes his men get hurt and have to be on the injury list for a while Captain Stanley is always glad to have them all Together Again.


Together Again

By GCS

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. **_

_**No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

He felt his body lift into the air just as the rush of hot air burst towards him and along with it parts of the building and debris that slammed into his helpless body. The ceiling followed the onslaught of timber and glass that rained down on him as he fell. Sheetrock and timbers now covered the area where he had come to rest on the warehouse floor. He had known it was coming. He had sensed it. He warned his crewmates that it was going to flash. Yelling for them to get out fast, he had waited to be sure that everyone had heard him. That few seconds had left him in the wake of the flashover's fury. Hopefully everyone else had escaped the blast and ceiling collapse. That was his last thought before he slipped into darkness.

Mere minutes before the crews from Station 51 and Station 16 had been working together to gain control of a blaze that was doing its best to consume a warehouse used to store unfinished furniture which added fuel for the fire. There were no victims inside the structure so the paramedics from both stations were helping fight the beast. Chet Kelly and Johnny Gage manned one hose while Marco Lopez and Roy Desoto manned the other. The men from station 16 worked in a similar fashion except that one of their engine crew was a boot of only three months in the department. Craig Brice was on the hose with the boot. His partner Bob Bellingham worked on the other hose with the other experienced engine crewman. Hank Stanley the Captain of Station 51 was directing the efforts to control the fire as is customary for the Captain first on the scene to take charge. Stanley was a very capable leader. He conducted his men and the others from station 16 with ease.

All of these men except for the boot were well aware of Johnny's uncanny ability to sense changes in a fire. He could smell gases or chemicals before most other men. The hairs on the back of his neck would rise up in awareness of immanent danger. He had sensed something. Chet felt a sudden stop to the hose they were working. Looking back at Gage he saw the man had stopped. His head perched at an upward angle as if listening or seeing something that no one else could hear or see. "Roy," Johnny yelled to his partner. Roy looked his way and Johnny motioned to the exit and looked up again. Roy knew that Johnny was looking for the source of what had him worried. Listening and searching the area around the crews. Johnny reached up and lifted his air mask from his face and yelled to both crews. "It's gonna flash! Get out! Hurry!"

The men turned off their hoses and turned to run for the exit. Johnny noticed that the boot who had been on the lead in front of Craig Brice had hesitated. Not knowing what was going on. Chet grabbed Johnny's turnout coat and tugged him towards the door. "Let's go Gage. What are ya waitin' on? You said it was gonna blow!"

"Wait Chet that boot he isn't comin'," Johnny pulled away from Chet. "Hey you, drop that hose, let's go!"

The young man did drop the hose, but he forgot to turn off the flow of water. The hose snaked up into the air and swirled around the room like a large out of control animal. Johnny who had been running toward the man met the hose as it came down and struck him along the side of his uncovered face leaving a large gash over his right ear at the hairline. Stunned for a second Johnny looked up to see the boot brush past him running for escape. Roy and Craig had seen the hose hit their friend and had turned to come back to his aid when all hell broke loose. Marco, Chet and the crewmen from 16's were clear of the building, but were still knocked down by the blast.

Johnny, Roy and Craig had not been as lucky.

Now the stunned firemen regained their feet and ran to the engines for new hoses. Theirs had been buried in the collapsed building. Smoke billowed from the ruined structure. Part of the fire had been snuffed out by the blast and subsequent collapse, but the fire would quickly regain momentum. "Chet, Marco are you two all right?" Captain Stanley checked on his engine crew.

"Yeah Cap we're good. Roy and Johnny are still inside. Craig Brice too I think," Marco answered.

The two men ran back to where the entrance had once been to start battling the blaze. They hoped their friends would be just inside the structure. Once they got close enough they could see Roy and Craig stumbling out. Both men were covered with soot and dust, but seemed relatively unharmed. "Bob check on these two while we look for Johnny," Captain Stanley directed. Then he spoke into his HT. "LA this is 51 we have a building explosion and collapse and at least one Code I. Need second alarm and additional squad to this location."

"10-4 51, second alarm and additional squad, also dispatching ambulance to your scene."

"Affirmative LA."

Mike Stoker, Station 51's engineer had gotten the gear from squad 51 and laid it out beside the squad. Then he went back to Big Red to keep an eye on the water pressure to the hose Chet and Marco were working. Bob checked Roy and Craig and found them to only have some minor cuts and bruises. They would be sore tomorrow, but would not need to be transported to Rampart. "Bob how are they?" Captain Stanley inquired.

"They will be fine Cap."

"Will they need to be checked out at Rampart?" Captain Stanley knew that Roy would not want to leave the scene until Johnny had been located, but if he was injured he would have to make it an order.

"No Cap they are good. We are all ready to help with the fire and rescue," Bob was as anxious as Roy and Craig to find Gage.

"Okay men then let's find our boy."

The additional units arrived on the scene and together they were able to fight down the fire; now to find Johnny.

He could hear noises before becoming completely awake. He heard the rush of water, the yelling of commands from Cap. It was dark. He was having trouble breathing. The air was thick with smoke and dust. He had not put his mask back on before getting hit with that hose and then lifted into the air by the blast. The more aware he became the more he hurt. Thinking he needed to let them know where he was Johnny tried to yell out to the searchers, but his throat was sore and he couldn't get his breath. The pressure of the stack of timbers that covered him was almost too much for the man. He tried to move his limbs, but was basically pinned to the cold concrete floor. "Hey," he tried to yell. "Here. I'm here." But no one seemed to hear him. At least he thought they didn't as he fell once again into oblivion.

"Wait!" Marco held up his hand to silence the crews. "I think I heard him over here." He moved easily towards the area where he thought he had heard his friend, but he didn't hear it anymore. Pausing for a minute he pulled at a wooden beam hoping if he moved some debris he would be able to hear Johnny again. As he lifted the next piece of wood he saw what looked like a pant leg. "I found him. Over here, he's buried. Cap he's over here." Marco began digging with a new resolve to get his friend out of the warehouse.

"Mike we need the backboard, a c-collar and stokes. Better bring a couple of splints too," Stanley spoke into the HT.

"10-4 Engine 51 out," Mike responded as he headed over to the squad to get the needed medical supplies.

Roy, Chet, Craig, and Bob rushed over beside Marco. "Easy Marco let's be careful," Roy said to his excited shift mate. "We don't know what his injuries are. We need to be extremely careful here."

"Okay Roy I just wanted to get him uncovered. He doesn't have his air mask on. He seems to be having difficulty breathing. He has a cut on his head above the right ear," Marco told Roy what he could see.

"Okay let me in there," Roy said as he knelt down next to his friend. "Bob, can you check his legs? Craig give me a hand up here with pressure on that laceration."

The men worked well together. They had all served as temporary partners at one time or another and knew that each was capable in their skills. No one would ever question Roy Desoto on his taking lead of a rescue. He had graduated in the very first paramedic training class and worked diligently to recruit men to the program. He had actually recruited Johnny to the second class. The two had become partners and were the first team of paramedics to administer care in the field after the program became legal. He was considered one of the best in the program. He and Johnny were not only partners but best friends. It was only natural that he would take charge of this rescue.

"Chet can you get Rampart on the line?" Roy asked.

"Sure Roy." Chet Kelly toyed around a lot with Johnny teasing him and setting up traps around the station for his favorite target all the time, but deep down he felt like Johnny was his friend. He would never admit to anyone how much he truly cared about the man. He felt as if they were brothers.

Marco met Mike by the door and helped him with the other equipment. "Cap the Chief is here. He requested for you to join him outside for a minute," Mike told his superior.

"Okay Mike, I'll be there in a minute. Just as soon as we have John ready to leave this place," Captain Stanley was not going to leave without one of his men. They would go out together.

"Rampart this is Squad 51. How do you read?" Chet spoke clearly into the bio-phone.

"Read you loud and clear," the voice of Dr. Joe Early came across.

"Rampart we have a code I, male 25, 165 lbs. Be advised victim is Paramedic Johnny Gage." Everyone noticed that Chet had used Johnny's nickname. He always called him Gage, Pigeon, or John. For him to let Johnny's nickname slip let everyone know how worried Chet truly was about his friend. "Um…John Gage Rampart."

"10-4 Squad 51, do you have vitals?"

"Working on it now stand by." Chet handed the phone to Roy.

"Rampart pulse 120, respirations 16 and labored, BP 90 over 60. He has taken in a lot of smoke and dust and wheezing is present rales bilaterally, apparent fracture of right radius and ulna, laceration above right ear, bleeding has stopped pressure bandages applied, bilateral rib fractures, possible tibia fracture on right leg," Roy listed the many injuries. "He was hit by a rouge fire hose and thrown by an explosion, then buried in a ceiling collapse. He is unconscious. He was awake for a short time and called for help."

"51 take neck and spinal precautions, start IV ringers, splint fractures, monitor vitals and get him in here," Joe Early instructed. Turning from the bay station he called to Dr. Kelly Brackett as he emerged from a treatment room. "Kel I'm going to need you to assist me with our young friend Johnny Gage. He has been injured by a blast and ceiling collapse. He sounds pretty beat up. That boy just finds trouble doesn't he?" The two doctors shook their heads in amazement that their friend was coming in to grace their ER once again.

"Okay Joe, let me know when he gets here." Dr. Brackett strode down the ER hallway towards his office.

"Dixie can you…." Joe started to ask the head nurse to set up a treatment room for Johnny.

"Already done Joe," she smiled, "we are all ready for him." She too hated to hear that Johnny was once again coming in as a patient, but she knew that he was probably hurt trying to help someone else.

Back on the scene the team of firemen had Johnny splinted, secured in the c-collar and on the backboard, in the stokes and ready to leave the devastation that had trapped him. "Okay let's get him outta here," Captain Stanley directed Marco and Chet to man the stokes. Roy and Craig still looked a little shaky and Bob was carrying some of the equipment. Mike took the rest of the gear and together they all started the journey out.

Once outside Captain Stanley went directly to report to his Chief.

Mike and Bob returned the equipment to the squad.

Roy, Craig, Chet and Marco helped settle Johnny's stokes onto the waiting gurney. The ambulance attendants had a lot of help gingerly loading their friend into the ambulance. Roy followed. "Come on Craig. I think we both need to get checked out. You know Captain Stanley will make it an order. Might as well get in now," Roy smiled at the other paramedic.

"Right Desoto, department procedure," Craig was know as The Walking Rule Book. He always quoted the rules and proper protocol. Most of the other paramedics in the department had long ago stopped trying to remember the actual terminology of the rules. They knew Craig would eventually remind them anyway. "Bellingham you can bring in our squad."

"Yes Sir, Partner," Bob made fun of his partner's superior attitude by standing at attention and saluting. Craig slipped a smile at his friend. He was always so stoic that Roy almost could not believe his eyes. Bob who was nicknamed Animal had obviously been working on his partner. Bob stepped up and looked into the ambulance. "Take care of our friend boys." He closed the doors and gave the customary taps to signal the driver that they were clear to go.

Walking back to the squads Bob was intercepted by Chet, Mike and Marco.

"How is he?" Mike asked.

"Well Stoker you can talk," Bob teased the normally quiet man. "He's pretty banged up. Hopefully he won't suffer any internal blast injuries. He was in a clear area with no obstructions to slam against so I think we won't have to worry about that. His lungs are very congested. That's the worst part and of course he has a concussion. That could mean a fractured skull. That would be bad too." Bob did not use the clinical terms that most paramedics used when describing injuries. He simply said what he was thinking. "All in all I think he will be fine. Well after the casts come off anyway. See you guys at Rampart."

"Kelly you take the squad to Rampart. Marco, Mike let's get these hoses packed up, and we will meet you there." Captain Stanley directed his men as he approached the group. "We are released from clean up and stood down until we get some news on John." The men sprang into action anxious to get to the hospital to see how their friend was.

In the ambulance Roy and Craig checked Johnny's vitals again. Sadly there was not much change. Roy was checking the laceration above Johnny's ear when he noticed two expressive brown eyes looking at him. "Well Junior, welcome back."

"Roy?" Johnny asked. "Bad?"

"You'll be fine Junior. You have a broken right arm and leg, fractured ribs, pretty bad cut here, and probably a concussion."

"The boot?" Johnny whispered as he closed his eyes.

"Hey wait a minute there. Stay with us," Roy encouraged Johnny to stay awake. "He's fine. He panicked and forgot to turn off the hose. It snaked and found your head. That's where this nice laceration came from. You were caught in the blast, but he got out."

Johnny looked back at Roy and moved his eyes questioningly towards Craig Brice. Roy and Johnny had a way of communicating without words that most people could not understand. It was like they were bound by a friendship much deeper than any had ever seen. Like their souls were joined. "Craig and I were hit by the blast coming back for you my friend. We will get checked out to make Captain Stanley happy, but we are both fine." Roy assured him.

About that time Johnny was overcome by a strangling cough. "Easy partner," Roy brushed the wet hair from Johnny's face. "Slow your breathing. Easy." Johnny relaxed under his friend's touch and coaching. Roy readjusted the oxygen mask and checked the vitals once more. Johnny slipped back into unconsciousness. "Johnny?" Roy tried to stir the man. "He's out again." Craig simply nodded his understanding to Roy.

Dr. Early and Dixie waited at the ER doors as the ambulance backed in. Stepping up to open the doors Dr. Early looked in at the group of men. "Well Craig to what do we owe your visit with these two?"

"Desoto and I were also caught in the blast. Protocol insists we get checked out." He said as he helped Roy unload the gurney.

"Treatment 4," Dixie led the group down the hall.

Once in the room the group worked flawlessly to move Johnny's still form onto the exam table. Dr. Brackett burst into the room. "How is our boy?"

"Just getting started Kel," Joe Early replied.

Dixie cut away Johnny's turnouts will skill and experience. As she did she thought about the many times she had done this very thing to this particular fireman. She had a soft spot for Johnny Gage. He was like a little brother to her. He just seemed to need her as much as she thought she needed him. He did not deserve to be hurt again. The team of doctors and nurses would take good care of Johnny. He was one of their own. "Roy you and Craig can wait in treatment 1 for Dr. Morton. I will send him there in just a few minutes."

Dr. Brackett looked questioningly to Roy. "What happened to you two?"

Dixie answered for them, "They were caught up in the blast as well."

"Well they don't look too worse for the wear," Dr. Brackett smile at the two men.

"We're just following proper procedures Dr. Brackett," Craig explained. "If a fireman is knocked down by debris at a collapse or inside a building explosion they are required to be checked out. It is in the rules. There could be unseen blast injuries."

The doctors and nurses in the room as well as Roy stifled their snickers at the precise way that Craig explained the reasoning behind the check. All he had to say was that Captain Stanley would want them checked because they were knocked down by the explosion, but he had added the details and rules so much like he always did. "Well get on over the treatment 1. I'll come tell you how our friend is as soon as we get a look at his x-rays," Dr. Brackett dismissed the two paramedics.

Roy hesitated before leaving the room. Looking back at his friend he noticed that the corners of his mouth were turned up in a smile. Walking over beside the exam table Roy whispered into Johnny's ear. "I'll be back. Take care and stop laughing at Craig." Johnny moved his eyes over to Roy's and coughed out a laugh. Roy left the room knowing that Johnny would in fact be okay. He still had his sense of humor.

Six weeks later with the casts off and crutches gone Johnny was able to return to work. Walking into the day room whistling off tune he was bombarded with confetti that rained down on him from above the door. "Kelly!" he yelled at the curly haired man. "I swear if you don't stop."

"What's a matter Gage don't like debris falling on your head?" Chet snickered along with the rest of the crew. Things were back to normal. Captain Stanley had all of his men together again.

"Gentlemen roll call in five."


End file.
